Beauty and the ... Beauty????
by DragonWarrior
Summary: Mirai Trunks goes back in time, for his body to change.. Into a female.. The only way he can get turned back is by getting a kiss from Nicole..


Bulma gave her son a hug as he stepped into the capsule. She secretly wished that nothing would go wrong and tears shuddered into her eyes. He pressed a button to activate the machine and it started rumbling. Trunks sadly waved goodbye with one hand to his nearly-crying mother, and with the other he placed a small medicine into his pocket, for Gokou.  
A bright light flashed as the time capsule went back in time. Trunks held on tight to the grippers and shut his eyes, feeling fear lump up in his throat, like he always felt whenever the two deadly androids were around.  
Suddenly, he felt as if his body was changing as he finally landed into a time. He inched forward to look outside, his face pressing into the glass. Somehow, he didn't feel at all comfortable and he looked at his torso.  
Trunks gave a yelp in surprise as he saw he wasn't flat-chest, muscle-bound, anymore. He raised his arms to happily find he still had muscles, but very femine nails and completely smooth skin. He touched his face, feeling the changes of his lips and eyes.   
Trunks fumbled for a mirror in the compartment, and glanced at himself in horror. He was -wait, Trunks was, now a female. He watched his reflection gasp, pout lips spreading, and wide eyes laced with long lashes.   
He screamed, in a soft voice. ' WHAT!?!?! I'm a girl!?!?!? How could this be?' The capsule landed and Trunks jumped out to find his-er - her pants to be extremely loose, and the muscle shirt was very tight. Trunks grasped his long, silky, lavender hair and looked around.  
' Something must've happened here. Going back in time must've changed me or something.. And now I'm a girl!!.. ' Trunks turned her head and caught a slight movement of a brown tail. ' Whoa! So I'm still a saiyan!!!' She wrapped her tail around her waist and realized there were visitors, extremely ugly visitors indeed.  
' My, my, what a pretty saiyan we have here, father!' Frieza smirked, landing a few feet away from Trunks, followed by King Cold. Trunks tensed, and went into a fighting position, and unsheathed her sword.  
Frieza laughed and glanced at his father. ' What should we do with something so beautiful?'  
' Lets have some fun first, then we'll kill her' King Cold laughed. Trunks couldn't believe what she was hearing. That ugly thing wanted to *play* with her. She grinded her teeth and stepped back as Frieza stepped forward.  
' Get away from me, or else I'll kill you both' Trunks hissed, backing up. She didn't like the idea of this situation, she wished she could just fly back home and hide.  
' Don't worry saiyan, this won't hurt a bit' Frieza whispered after he teleported behind Trunks. With one disgusting hand he lifted Trunk's face. Trunks felt like she was going to hurl, and punched Frieza smack on the lips and flew away, charging for a spirit bomb.  
Frieza wiped away the trickling blood from his lips and growled evilly. ' My, what a tough cookie. I guess that mean's I will have to kill you after all!'   
Trunks hurled the huge energy ball at King Cold and Frieza. She crouched down as the explosion impact hit her.  
The dust cleared out, and King Cold was out cold ( ~.^ ) or just probably dead by then. Yep, dead; judging by his faded out ki he certainly was dead. Frieza was easy to defeat, Trunks sliced through his whole nasty body and he was gone. But then Trunks sensed visitors, and relaxed to see there was his father, which he had seen pictures of and remembered as a little child, his young mother, and the rest of the gang he had seen when he was small and his child-like mentor, Gohan.  
The crowd of Z-Fighters and Bulma landed, all gaping at her. Vegita stepped forward and asked her if she did that to Frieza and King Cold.  
Now he understood what his mother meant when *Vegita had cold friezing eyes* and shifted uncomfortably ( as if he wasn't already in those pants) ' Yes '  
Vegita glanced at the fuzzy band around the female's waist. ' Are you a saiyan?' He demanded.  
Trunks unwired her tail. ' Yes '  
' Who are you? How'd you kill Frieza just like that?' Krullin asked.  
' Yeah, and how come you have a tail!' Yamcha piped in.  
He couldn't reveal his identity or else he would've never been born, but then again, he was now a girl, and a different person - except familiar features. It wasn't like there was anyone that knew him and traveled back, so he might as well make up a fake name.  
' My name is uhh.um.. Hope, yeah, Hope!' Trunks thought that his real name wouldn't be very appropriate for a female, and plus that might change history if they found out his name. And Hope was the name his mother named the time capsule after. Hope giggled and brushed her hair back, trying to act as girlish as they could see her, blushing too.  
Bulma stepped forward. ' Hello Hope. I see you have my fathers company on your jacket. Do I know you from there?'  
Hope glanced at the jacket logo. Dammit, I don't need all these questions right now. ' Umm.. No, I'm just a fan thats all!'   
Vegita cleared his throat. ' Girl! Answer me!'  
Hope turned around to her father, and noticed that he was wearing pink and green, that caused her to stare.  
' Umm.. Excuse me, what did you say Vegita?'   
Oops.. Wrong thing to say.. ' How do you know my name and are you a saiyan. You must be a saiyan you have a tail, but where do you come from?'  
' Yeah, how do u know his name? Its not like he's famous or special' Bulma scoffed, pissing Vegita off.  
' I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I am a saiyan, but I can't tell you where I came from either. I'm here for Gokou. Follow me!' Hope decided on quitting this questionnaire and decided that it should be around one more hour until Gokou arrived. Hope sped off into the direction the watch told her Gokou would be landing, and looked back. The group hesitantly looked back then they started flying behind her.  
  
Gohan squinted at Hope. ' How do you think she knows my dad?' He asked Krullin, wondering.  
' I don't know Gohan, but as long as she killed Frieza just like that then I think we should stick on her side for now' Krullin told him.   
Gohan looked at the girl in front of them, going even faster. I guess, as long as we get to see dad and he's safe...  
Hope landed at an area, which he discerned was where Gokou would land in one hour. An Hope was right, there came a shooting capsule with a ridiculously dressed Gokou.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Quick Authors Note: If you haven't seen these episodes then I'm sorry but I will defiantly not write out in detail what happened, but for those that have seen them u'll know what probably happened. Kwaii, back to the story ^_^  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope asked to talk to Gokou alone, and told him what his situation was; all about his gender changing, Gokou's fatal disease, killer androids, and her identity.  
Gokou got some parts. ` So you mean your really a guy named Trunks, who's VEGITA and BULMA's son?!?!' He scratched his head.  
` Yeah, but somehow my gender changed when I went back. `  
Gokou glanced at the curves of her body. ` Well those changes happened pretty well I guess. But I'll take your word for it'  
Hope raised an eyebrow and then unsheathed her sword. ` Now, I'll become a super saiyan. Then I want you to become one too.'  
Trunks thought, I hope this works, or else I'd be making a fool out of myself.. Hope concentrated and thought of the death of his mother, everyone, death of Gohan, his father... The long slithering purple hair staticed up and pushed to gold, super saiyjin.  
Gokou's eyes widened, then narrowed. He turned super saiyjin, and Hope raised her sword down on his neck, but was blocked by his hand ( a few changes ppl!!! ) With quick movements, the group could see Hope for some seconds trying to hit Gokou, but he always dodged or blocked then.  
Hope lowered her sword and put it back. ` Ok Gokou, now I think I can trust you.' She took out the medicine and handed it to Gokou.' This is the cure to the medicine. Be sure to take it' Gokou gladly accepted, although he was quite bummed out that he was going to dye from a disease and not of fighting.  
Hope and Gokou headed back to the anxiously waiting group. Hope had to leave for now, to repair the time capsule. She hit the capsule and the time machine popped up.  
Gokou touched the capsule machine as Hope went in.   
He rubbed his chin. ` Hope... That's what your capsule is called too.. Hmm I think I see what your getting at..' Hope waved goodbye as she pressed the activate button. and the capsule rumbled off.  
A tear glistened down Hope's face as she waved goodbye to her parents. Darn weak emotions, he thought as his vision blurred and he shot out to some high mountain. Hopefully, he would have enough energy to come back later again, and hopefully help them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope had found a nice spot on the mountains, and decided on taking a walk along a nice valley. She trotted along a nice flowered path barefooted, and bought a nice long dress to wear instead of those loose pants.  
Trunks was still getting used to a female body, although it surprised him whenever he needed the laverotories ( ;-)) ) And he had to get used to not punching a man that whistled at him, but got used to it for a while.  
Hope looked at the nice lush grass and felt very peaceful. She laid down on the floor and stretched, closing her eyes.  
She took in a deep breath and felt the grass blades run through her arms as she stretched. ' What a wonderful day..'  
' Yeah it is isn't it?' Hope was so caught up in dream world that he didn't notice a girl around her age sit next to him. She had long braided green hair and wore a country outfit, eating a piece of weed in between her teeth.  
Hope looked to the sunny sky. ' You come from around here, right?'  
' Yeah, I live a mile away. I usually go here to think. I'm Nicole' Nicole stuck out a slender hand and Hope shook it. She sure looks pretty for a person who tend to cows everyday, Trunks thought.  
' Cool. I'm um.. Hope..' Hope smiled. They talked for a while about spring and flowers until Trunks realized he liked Nicole. In fact, he thought they were soul mates because of what they had in common so much. Her bubbly personality, the way she smiled, and how serene and peaceful she was at all times. Except there was one problem, he liked her very much, but he was in a female's body. He had two years to try and get his normal body back, and to prove that him and Nicole were meant for each other.. But he knew it was destiny smiling upon him, but with a smirk.  
Hope decided on moving the capsule closer to Nicole's home, so that she could see her more often. Trunks remembered his mom giving him a different capsule, one to make a noce domed home out of it. Next thing he knew he was inviting Nicole over.   
Nicole knocked on the door, and it slid open to her surprised. ' Wow.. Your house is so .. so complex!' She sat down on an inflatable chair and tinkered with the hanging moons and stars.  
' How'd you get this place, Hope?' She asked. Hope sweated, then took in a deep breath. It was time for him to explain who he really was.  
Hope sat down in front of Nicole, looking into her angelic eyes. ' Nicole, I have something to tell you. I'm not who you really think I am.. ' And Trunks began to explain what happened to him, where he really was from, and why he was here. He could trust Nicole, she was his best friend for half a year now.  
Nicole was speechless. ' I guess that means I should call you Trunks now?'  
Hope looked to the floor and nodded. ' Yeah. I've been stuck in this body for quite a long time now... I can't wait to have my normal body back.'  
Nicole raised an eyebrow. ' Oh? Do you look cute?'  
Hope smiled and reached into the capsule corp. jacket and took out a picture of him and his mom. ' That's me'  
Nicole held the picture, and looked back and forth from Hope to the picture Trunks. ' Gee, your really right. And that explains your tail, the resemblance, and all this technology stuff in your house. I have no choice but to believe you.. And the fate of the world too...'  
Hope looked away. ' But there's more I still haven't told you, Nicole... ' Nicole waited, to hear what else Trunks had.  
He didn't know why he had spoken up in the first place. But I have to tell her.. I just have too.. ' I.. I.. I think I like ... . you'  
Nicole's eyes widened. ' Y-you do?'  
Hope blushed and looked away. ' Yeah.. I know this sounds silly but I still have the mind of a man in the body of a woman.. I think I'm in love with you, Nicole.. Please don't run away from me because you might think that I'm gay or something, but I'm not..' Hope pleaded.  
Nicole stared at her feet, avoiding Hope's gaze. ' I do understand, Trunks.. I do.. Its just... How can I love you back when your in that body? How Trunks? How??'  
' My only desire is you.. And I'm begging you, Nicole.. I'm not sure if this works but please... Love me back and I know my body will become as it once used to.. I just know it.. ' Hope held her hand, squeezing it, as Trunks wished that Nicole would really understand.  
Nicole finally looked at Hope, then back at the picture. ' Will you become Trunks again if I do?' She asked quietly.  
' Yes I will.. I'll finally be myself again and be able to love you.. As a man' Hope brushed back Nicole's braids from her eyes and bent down.   
Nicole didn't believe this. She was kissing right at that moment a person who changed history, a person inside of a females' body.. But she didn't care. She knew it was Trunks right there, being her closest friend ever since that day they met.  
Hope's lips brushed against Nicole's, and they kissed. Trunks felt like he was in heaven, then he surely felt something different when he opened his eyes. It finally happened. He was back in himself, his normal body. Nicole's eyes widened and she gave him one long, passionate kiss. Trunks kissed her back, happy that she accepted him as who he was and happy that he was back.  
That night Nicole slept with him, she had never thought something like that would happen. She turned around in bed and looked at Trunks, sleeping silently with his gorgeous hair tumbling over him. She touched his face, remembering how he looked like when he was a woman. As she kissed him on the forehead she smiled. Just one kiss changed Hope, and it seemed so much like Beauty and the Beast, except it was Beauty and the Beauty...   
Nicole snuggled against Trunks' warm body and felt his arm wrap around her protectively. She fell into deep sleep with her beloved.  
  
  
  
Trunks gave one last kiss goodbye, holding onto her like dear life. Her salty tears left a stained mark on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He would never wash his jacket . Nicole sobbed lightly, clutching his jacket. He gently pushed her away and gave her a last kiss.  
' Nicole, I have to leave now..' He trailed off once she started sobbing all over again. He stepped into the time capsule and sadly waved goodbye as the auto-mated program started.  
It had been two years, where Nicole lived with him . Ever day they cherished it like it was their last, because they knew he would have to go back in time again to fix what happened, his gender change. Nicole knew that once it changed, she wouldn't remember him at all, and she wouldn't be pregnant. That calmed her down abit because she knew that she couldn't live with a child if the father wasn't there, thinking everyday that he was in the future and would never come back. So then once time would change she would've never met him at all, and nothing would've happened and she would forget him.   
His capsule roared into the sky, and he sadly gazed down at his love. His heart was torn apart, and he couldn't stand it when she cried at all, it tore his heart apart. He had a photo of her and him, that smelled of her beautiful perfume. That way he would remember her whoever he went, the future or the past.  
But for now, he had to change the past all over. And then he'd go to the future, and change it too. Although his love for Nicole would never change, and so would she in his memory.  
' Just remember Trunks.. You made me happy, and changed me. You turned a person all around by going back in time.. ' Nicole's voice trailed off in his head as he took out his sword when Frieza appeared. He sliced through him with grace ease, glad that Frieza wasn't going to hit on him this time. This one's for Nicole, Frieza... 


End file.
